


For Fun

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, demon familiar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: Jun is a demon who's found his way into the human world, but before he can get very far, he's caught in a mage's trap.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, I have an essay due at midnight, so I spent until 11:40 procrastinating by writing this. I tried to reread for errors, but I probably missed some, so I hope you'll excuse any.
> 
> Also, why does Hiyori know demon trapping magic? How is Natsume not referenced even once?  
> Writer's convience.

Jun heard a laugh in front of him as he fell with a jolt, demonic limbs tangled in thick threads that burned and sparked where they touched him.

"Uwaa~ you're pretty big for a demon, humanoid too! Are you an incubus, maybe? Did you come to seduce me?" The speaker skipped into view, stepping out onto the balcony with a sparking spell talisman held in his fingers, just the sight of it making Jun jolt and struggle as the binds on him tightened.  
"Mmm, it is a bit alluring, seeing you writhe like that. You're still not as charming as I am though~"

"Shut the hell up!"

The moment he spoke, the spell on his binds intensified again, sending shocks through him that left him screaming and spasaming where he lay.

"Ooooh, you should be careful, demon~ If you talk badly to me, it'll only make me want to see you suffer more, right? So you should entertain me in your own right, so I won't have to do everything myself."  
The spell subsided, and the spellcaster waited patiently as Jun gasped for breath.  
"Hey, demon, where do you come from?"

"If you know how to do this, shouldn't you already know that much?"

He winced as another jolt shot through him.

"Boring facts like that are no fun, I only care about learning the fun parts, like this." He waved the talisman around in his hands, Jun squeezing his eyes shut at the sight of it. "But I'm interested in you right now, demon, so you should answer my question, right? Do you come from hell?"

".... I guess that's what you humans call it."

"Really?? The place where bad people go after they die to be tortured forever??"

"Yeeep."

"Wow! Are you one of the ones that tortures them??"

"Yep."

Jun frowned under the stare of the human leaning over him- far from being disgusted or vengeful, he seemed genuinely interested, excited even.

"Is it fun? Torturing all those people?"

Jun let his eyes fall, his stare moving out towards the Earth stretched out around him.

"... Happiness can't exist in a place like that. For anyone."

"Huuh? Isn't that how you live, though? Feeding off human suffering? Isn't that why you all live there?"

"Maybe. But I'm full. I've had enough."  
The human let out a thoughtful hum, standing from where he had crouched to stare at him to stare into the sky.  
"... Is it not your job to kill me? What do you want from me?"

The human let out another hum, his purple eyes shining in the moonlight with an innocence they didn't deserve.

"This isn't really my job- my job is to perform on stage, to be loved by everyone and bring them smiles." He turned back to Jun, the darkness obscuring his expression. "I bet in your job, you've never had someone smile for you, or thank you, or love you. That's pretty sad."

"Maybe we should switch jobs, then. You seem to enjoy torturing others enough." As he spoke, he tried again in vain to free himself, his large leathery wings pushing up against his binds only to burn at the contact.

"Hey, demon," he had moved back into his house now, the shuffling of books and papers barely audible from inside, "what's your name?"

"Why the hell should I tell y-" pain cut him off as cried in agony, the binds tangled around his wings feeling like they'd burst into flames. 

"Tell me."

The pain subsided, but the human had reemerged with a book, large and old and definitely magical, his finger tracing the lines of a page.

"Jun."

Another jolt shot through him, and the human frowned.

"Jeez, now I have to start over. Full name, alright?"

Jun could see he was mouthing words as he waited, but as far as he could make them out, he had no idea what they could mean. As he stalled, he felt the binds start to prickle to life again, shedding sparks that intensifed as he waited.

"F-fine! Jun Sazanami!"

"Jun Sazanami."  
He said the words with power, sending a shiver through Jun, and then he felt a weight on him, pushing him down as his wings were forced back into his body, his limbs shoved out of shape and claws retracted.  
"I'll answer your second question now, since you've been so cooperative. You see, I want the same thing as you- I want to have fun."  
The talisman in his fingers finally dimmed, the bindings over him losing their power. It didn't matter, though- his body had long been drained of energy, his forcefully altered limbs heavy and weak.  
"I'm Hiyori Tomoe, and from now on, Jun-kun, you belong to me, alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jun still couldn't stand it- the day he had finally risked it all, flown out of hell and escaped to the human world, he was caught in the trap of an amateur spellcaster, humilliated and finally fooled into making himself into his familiar.  
Now he was stuck in human form, running errands for the spoiled, cocky brat- a kid who he'd definitely've seen back home had he not been dumb enough to leave it.  
He knew humans were evil, why'd he think things'd be better in the place where they came from? 

"Jun-kun, Jun-kun!"

Jun groaned, picking up the pace as he lugged far too many bags behind his unburdened master.

"Jun-kun, you live off human suffering, right?"

Jun only nodded, long broken into not resisting simple inquiries like this.

"So, since I turned you into a human, can you feed off your own misery?"

"No, idiot, you only made me human-shaped- I'm still a demon."

It didn't matter, anyway- he didn't have to do anything special to get enough sustance to get by. Just doing errands like this, he passed plenty of people plauged by worries- agonizing over money or relationships, running late for work, having bad days. People were always rushing, always stressing, always suffering- it was a wonder there weren't more demons already here, there was no need for the overdone set-up of hell to stay fed. 

"Hmm~" In the few moments Jun had been in thought, Hiyori had already gotten ahead of him again, and Jun forced himself to stop dragging his feet and keep up with him. "Then, Jun, do you want to come see me at school? I think I know a good way to feed you."

"Huh? I guess students stress out over a lot of stuff, but can I go into your school? It's supposed to be pretty prestigious, so I don't think they'd just let strangers in, and I don't have any identification."

"Oh, you don't have to come during classes or anything! I want you to see one of my performaces!"

Jun raised an eyebrow. Hiyori was an idol- someone who entertained the masses, earned their attention and lived off their affection. How was he supposed to be fed in a place that generated all the things that were the opposite of what he needed?

"Whatever. It'd be interesting to see you working, for once."

"Yaay~! Just wait, I'll make you one of my fans too, Jun-kun!"

 

That was Jun's first Fine performace.  
The show itself was wonderful- Hiyori, and all his unit members, were dazzling, and the crowd was drawn into their routine, spirts lifting and moving in time with their voices.  
Nevertheless, the auditorium was rife with suffering. The other unit on stage was sending it out in waves, their members barely concealing it on their faces as their spirits fell away under their opponent's onslaught. There were others, too- fans of the failing unit, people mourning the old style of lives or fearing being up against Fine next, and even among the less aware, evny and jealousy hung thick in the air.

It was horrifying, somehow. Something meant to entertain, to bring enjoyment, generating so much suffering. Joy and despair churning in equal measure, the auditorium deafening from music and cheering and the silent sound of pain.

Hiyori was part of an idol group that existed to destroy and trample others. It tortured its foes the same way Hiyori had once tortured him, pinned, trapped, and helpless, forced to endure injury after injury. 

Hiyori used this group to feed his familiar, a hell demon that fed on the suffering of humans.  
And after every performance, he was full.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohiisan?"  
Hiyori gave a tired yawn at Jun's voice, perfectly relaxed, without a care in the world.  
"Ohiisan, aren't you forgetting something?"

This time he blinked one eye open, giving his familiar a tired stare.

"I don't know, am I?"

Jun hesitated, biting his lip with teeth that were too sharp, barely holding back limbs that wanted to stretch and grow, claws that wanted to tear through his shoes and sink into the palms of his clenched fists.

"... You haven't renewed my familiar contract."

"... Huh?"

"I'm free right now."

In order to keep him forced to his bidding, in order to keep his powers sealed away, Hiyori had to repeat the ritual he'd first caught him in every month. It was easy, now, since all he needed was him nearby and to say his full name, along with the words for the spell.

But Hiyori hadn't done it this month. Normally it'd be renewed far before the previous one's effect wore off, but now, he was free. Hiyori didn't have any power over him.

"... You're free?"

"Yeah."

"... So, then why did you remind me?"  
Jun froze, and the too-sharp teeth dug further into his lip, blood starting to pool inside his mouth. Hiyori read his expression without him having to say more, read him as he'd learned to in the more than a year they'd been partnered now.  
"Jun-kun, do you want me to renew it?"

"I..." by now he had raised a hand to his mouth, pressed it to his lips to try and clot the blood.

Hiyori had made him an idol. It was harder than he thought- whenever he was on stage, he could feel the hatred, the frustration, of everyone in the audience- those who were jealous of Eden, of Eve, of him for being part of either, for performing with geniuses like Hiyori. He took the full brunt of everyone's envy, of every mistake, of the spirits crushed by Adam's schemes-  
but nonetheless, people cheered for him. People smiled for him- he could make people smile. For the first time in his life, he could bring happiness to others, and there were people who were glad he was alive, who thanked him for performing and told him they supported him. It was more than he'd ever had, and he didn't want to give it up for anything.

Hiyori did that for him, a demon- trained him to be good enough to share the stage for him, advocated for him and worked beside him. Hiyori, more than anyone else, supported him, and Jun wouldn't give him up for anything either.

But of couse, he'd have to if he lost human shape.

"Yeah. Make me yours again."


End file.
